


Blushing Wars

by katuave



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Hinata Shouyou, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Sweet Hinata Shouyou, Sweet Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuave/pseuds/katuave
Summary: Kenma has a plan to out-flirt hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Blushing Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnbingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbingus/gifts).



Hinata has always been good at making kenma flustered. He knows just what to do and say to make the blonde-haired boy to make him embarrassed in the best way, though he’ll never admit he likes it.

Sometimes he’ll pretend to be more invested in a game than he actually is, just to distract himself from Hinata and hide his feelings. But even then Hinata still finds a way to fluster his boyfriend. Constantly praising him for every little thing he does in his games.

“Wow, Kenma! How are you so good at this?”

“I could watch you play all day..”

“I knew you could do it!”

So yeah... you’d think Kenma would be used to it after almost 2 years. But alas, he turns red every time a compliment comes out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

He started to wonder how Hinata would feel if he were to flip the script? Staring at his ceiling, he was trying to brainstorm something that could make the red head feel the same as him.

In the end, he just decided to wing it.

Hinata was sitting on Kenma’s bed scrolling through his boyfriend’s laptop to find a movie. Suddenly there he was, the love of his life, in his lap. Now, you might think he’s being a bit dramatic but you don’t understand. Kenma has never initiated as much physical contact as this, He usually leaves that up to Hinata. He looked up to see Kenma giggling.

“W-what’s so funny?” He asked. Kenma just grabbed his face with both his hands and kissed him, still giggling. “Now you know how I feel.” He has such a bright smile on his face Hinata feels himself blushing even harder.

He pulls Kenma closer to him, “Well if this is what I get for teasing you, I’m just gonna have to do it more.” Kenma’s eyes widened, “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> abooga


End file.
